James S Potter y el heredero de Voldemort II
by Quinocho
Summary: Se continúa la historia de mi anterior fanfiction "James Sirius Potter y el heredero de Voldemort". John, el amigo de James, descubrirá un terrible secreto sobre su pasado que podría costarle perder todo lo que ha ganado. Mientras tanto, un nuevo profesor en Hogwarts, Adonis Apollon, trae locas a todas las chicas... incluida Victoire.
1. En el expreso de Hogwarts

Aquel año, el expreso de Hogwarts estaba más lleno que nunca: los nuevos métodos usados para identificar a los magos hijos de muggles que habían sido puestos en práctica años atrás por el ex ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt (que ese año había sido reemplazado nada menos que por Percy Weasley) habían sido un éxito total, y ese año entraría en el colegio la primera hornada de hijos de muggles identificados con esos métodos.

En uno de los compartimientos del tercer vagón estaban sentados cinco niños de doce años y uno de trece. Los niños de doce años eran James Sirius Potter, el hijo mayor del famoso Harry Potter, y sus compañeros de cuarto, John Longbottom (hijo de Neville Longbottom), Evan Sanders, Gerry O'Leary y Sean McCormick(estos tres, hijos de muggles). El niño de trece era Fred Weasley, hijo de George Weasley y Angelina Johnson, y primo de James. En ese momento, estaban discutiendo animadamente sobre si James debía comerse o no su sombrero de mago, pues el año anterior había apostado que si veía a Ted Lupin y Victoire Weasley morrearse, se comía el sombrero.

—Chicos, sabéis que lo dije de coña—argumentaba James en su defensa.

—No es eso lo que me pareció a mí—decía maliciosamente Fred.

—Ni a mí—decía Sean Mc Cormick.

—Yo creo que con que se comiera un cachito, bastaría—opinaban Gerry O'Leary y Evan Sanders.

John, por su parte, permanecía neutral en la disputa, y pensaba que lo mejor era votarlo.

–¿Votos a favor de que James se coma su sombrero?–preguntó.

Fred, Evan, Gerry y Sean alzaron la mano.

–¿Votos en contra?

James alzó tímidamente la mano.

–Yo me abstengo. Lo siento, James, pero parece que tendrás que comerte tu sombrero.

James miró desesperadamente de un lado para otro, buscando algún truco para zafarse y lo halló.

–Oye, ¿os he mencionado que este año entran en Hogwarts mi hermano Albus y mi prima Rose?

Naturalmente, eso causó un gran interés en Evan, Gerry y Sean, que empezaron a hacer preguntas, con lo que se olvidaron de insistir para que James se comiera el sombrero. Aliviado, James decidió meterse con John, y le dijo en tono malévolo:

—Estarás contento, ¿no, John? Tu novia estará en Hogwarts.

—¡Pero qué dices!—protestó el aludido.—¡Yo no tengo novia!

—No le digas eso a mi prima Rose, que se disgustará mucho—insistió James.

—Perdona, pero ¿de qué estáis hablando?—preguntó Sean con curiosidad.

—Hablo de que nuestra querida prima Rose está por él—dijo Fred, señalando a John, que se ruborizó ligeramente. Todos se rieron.

—Por cierto, James, ¿cómo es tu hermano?—preguntó Evan, que veía que John se sentía un poco incómodo.

—Es como un perrito faldero: siempre quiere que le hagan mimos y caricias—dijo James con un suspiro.

—No seas tan duro con él—le reprochó John.—No has mencionado el detalle de que siempre está dispuesto a plantarte un par de besos y darte unos buenos achuchones en cuanto te descuidas, porque es un tío muy cariñoso.

—Es cierto—suspiró de nuevo James, que recordaba bien que constantemente tenía que andar esquivando a su hermano para que no se le tirara encima y le dejara las mejillas empapadas de saliva por los besos. Todos se rieron, menos John, que frunció un poco el ceño.

—¿Tienes algún problema con que tu hermano sea cariñoso contigo?—preguntó John con seriedad.

—Pues...no—mintió James. John movió la cabeza.

—Mientes muy mal, James. Pues para que lo sepas, yo no tengo ningún problema con eso. Si hubieras vivido once años sin familia, lo entenderías. No sabes valorar lo que tienes—le dijo, y James no supo qué responder. Vio también que todos habían dejado de sonreír.

—Pues fíjate, diga lo que diga sobre su hermano, yo creo que si alguien estuviera metiéndose con Albus, James saltaría como un león—dijo Fred, sabiamente. —Mi querido primo se hace el duro pero todos sabemos que es un pedazo de pan.

—¡No soy un pedazo de pan!—replicó bruscamente James, herido en su orgullo. Pero Fred se limitó a sonreír de oreja a oreja. James insistió, pero todos le miraron con escepticismo.

—Creo que Fred tiene razón—dijo Victoire Weasley, la hija mayor de Bill y Fleur, que había estado patrullando por los pasillos con su nueva insignia de Premio Anual, y que en ese momento acababa de entrar en su compartimiento al ver que estaban discutiendo.

—Pues crees mal—dijo James, poniéndose más gallito que nunca. —Soy un tipo duro y si alguien intenta meterse con Albus, mi hermano tendrá que apañárselas solo.

—¿De verdad?—le preguntó su prima.

—De verdad—dijo James, muy seriamente. Victoire movió la cabeza.

—Hombres...—musitó, tras lo cual, se despidió de su primo, que volvió a sentarse. James recorrió con la mirada a sus compañeros y tuvo la desagradable sensación de que no se habían creído demasiado lo que había dicho. Y lo peor es que muy dentro de su mente sabía que tenían razón.

—¿Qué tal si hablamos de otra cosa?—pidió Sean.

—¿Como qué?—preguntó Fred.

—Como de la Proposición 66—dijo el escocés, señalando a un artículo del Daily Prophet.

—¿Proposición qué?—preguntó Fred.

—Proposición 66. Parece que es un proyecto de ley para endurecer las penas contra los magos que ataquen a muggles—explicó Sean.

—Menudo rollazo de tema—dijo James.

—Estoy de acuerdo—dijeron todos los demás, y Sean no insistió.

—Ya tengo bastante con oír hablar de ese tipo de cosas a mi tía Hermione. Ahora está como loca con la nueva ley que quiere presentar para la protección de los elfos domésticos—dijo James, y Fred asintió.

—Creo que la quiere llamar ley Dobby, ¿no?—preguntó Sean con interés.

—Sí—respondió James.

—¿Quién es Dobby?—preguntó Evan,

—¿No has leído los libros de Harry Potter?—preguntó Gerry. Evan asintió y de pronto dijo:

—Ese Dobby, ¿es ese elfo doméstico que aparece en varios de los libros de Harry Potter?

—Que le salvó la vida a mi padre y a mis tíos—precisó James.

—Y que está enterrado en el jardín de nuestros tíos Bill y Fleur—dijo Fred.—Sí, es él, y tía Hermione quiere homenajearle con esa ley. Ha intentado sacarla varias veces pero siempre se la echan atrás. Pero esta vez ha conseguido que el Wizengamot la estudie por lo menos.

—Da igual, porque seguro que votan que no. Muchos tienen elfos domésticos en sus casas—dijo John.

—Por favor, no nos pongamos a hablar de esas cosas, que es un rollo. ¿Por qué no hablamos de algo que sea importante de verdad, como el quidditch?—sugirió James, y todos parecieron muy interesados.

—Te presentarás a las pruebas este año, ¿verdad primo?—preguntó Fred.

—Pues claro, mis padres me despellejarían si no lo hiciera. Ambos jugaron en el equipo de Gryffindor. ¿Y tú?

—Había pensado que sí, pero tras lo mal que lo hice el año pasado...

—El año pasado lo hiciste mal en las pruebas, pero jugaste bien en el segundo partido—le recordó Sean.

—Es verdad. Tú también tienes que presentarte—le animó James.

—Estoy de acuerdo—terció John.

—Y yo—dijeron Sean, Evan y Gerry. Aquello animó a Fred.

—De acuerdo, me presentaré. Pero si hago el ridículo...

—¡No harás el ridículo!—le cortó James.

—Vale, vale, no te enfades...

Después de hablar de quidditch, hablaron de quién sería su nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, pues el profesor Weinberg, que les había impartido esa asignatura el año anterior, era ahora director de Hogwarts. Hicieron también planes para nuevas y arriesgadas travesuras. Finalmente, hablaron un poco de sus familias, lo cual dio pie a que James insistiera en que Albus tendría que apañárselas solo si se metían con él...

Pero en ese momento, Victoire y Roxanne entraron en el compartimiento con gesto muy serio, y dijeron, señalando hacia el quinto vagón:

—James, allí hay unos chicos que se están metiendo con Albus.

Al oír que se estaban metiendo con su hermano, James olvidó por completo todo lo que acababa de decir sobre que su hermano tendría que apañárselas solo. Ni se le pasó por la cabeza preguntarle a sus primas por qué no estaban ayudando a Albus, simplemente tomó la varita y salió corriendo del compartimiento, sin darse cuenta de que nadie le seguía. Cruzó rápidamente todo el tercer vagón, luego el cuarto, y al entrar en el quinto, vio a Scorpius Malfoy en el pasillo. Seguro que esa serpiente asquerosa estaba metiéndose con él. Se le acercó y le apuntó con la varita:

-¿Qué le estáis haciendo a mi hermano?

-¡Eh, Potter, que tu hermano está perfectamente, so lunático!-dijo el joven Malfoy, con ese mismo tono de arrogante superioridad de su padre, mientras señalaba al penúltimo compartimiento. James agarró a Scorpius por el brazo y se dirigió hacia el compartimiento. Y pudo ver que Malfoy parecía estar en lo cierto: su hermano estaba charlando con unos chicos de su edad que por el atuendo parecían hijos de muggles.

-¿Lo ves, so paranoico?-dijo Scorpius Malfoy con irritación. -¿Te importaría soltarme?

James le soltó. Miró durante un rato al interior del compartimiento. Desde luego, Albus parecía estar bastante tranquilo, y aquellos chicos no parecían estar metiéndose con él, más bien parecían estar escuchando con atención algo que su hermano les decía. En cuanto a su prima, estaba enfrascada en la lectura de "Historia de Hogwarts". Tras un rato observándoles, abrió la puerta del compartimiento.

-¿Estás bien, Al?-preguntó James a su hermano. Albus le miró muy sorprendido.

-Pues...sí. Mike, Terry, Eloise: os presento a mi hermano James-dijo Albus, dirigiéndose a los tres chicos. Éstos se levantaron y le tendieron la mano. James se la estrechó, sin dejar de mirar a su hermano.

-Pero, ¿estás bien de verdad?¿No se estaban metiendo contigo?-preguntó sin poder evitar un tono preocupado.

Al instante James se arrepintió de aquél momento de debilidad fraterna, porque Albus abrió mucho los ojos y puso una cara de gran alegría.

-¡Ya sabía yo que cuando me decías esta mañana que si se metían conmigo tendría que arreglármelas solo no hablabas en serio!

Y antes de que John pudiera hacer nada por impedirlo, Albus ya le había plantado un par de besos, uno en cada mejilla. Algo cortado, retrocedió hacia la puerta, frotándose las manchas de humedad que le había dejado su hermano.

-¿Pero no se estaban metiendo contigo entonces?

-Pues...no-dijo Albus, muy confuso. -¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¿Es que estás preocupado por mí?-le preguntó, muy contento de ver que su hermano mayor se interesaba por él.

"Voy a matar a Vic y a Rox", pensó James.

-No es nada, es que mamá me insistió mucho en que te echara un ojo, sólo eso. Adiós, Al.

Y sin esperar la reacción de su hermano, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a grandes zancadas a su compartimiento, planeando estrangular a Victoire y a Roxanne. Al llegar, vio que las dos chicas seguían allí.

-¡OS MATARÉ!-rugió James al entrar. Sus primas se limitaron a sonreír.

-Tranqui, tío, sólo ha sido una broma-dijo John en tono conciliador.

-Y una broma muy divertida-dijo Fred con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su melliza.

-¡Me habéis dado un susto de muerte, so bobas!

-Eh, no insultes a mi hermana-dijo Fred con ligero tono de irritación.

-Se lo tiene merecido por gastarme esta bromita.

-Sólo queríamos bajarte un poco los humos, querido primo-dijo Victoire.

-Pues sí: queríamos que todos vieran que esa fachada de tipo duro que te pones sólo es eso: una fachada-dijo Roxanne.

-Y lo habéis logrado: me habéis convencido de que James es un pedazo de pan-dijo Fred. Todos se rieron, menos John, que frunció ligeramente el ceño pero no dijo nada.

James se sentó enrojecido de vergüenza. No quiso replicar porque sabía que sus primas estaban en lo cierto. La pura verdad es que su hermano le importaba muchísimo, pero no quería que la gente se diese cuenta porque en su opinión eso destrozaría la imagen de tío enrollado que quería construirse. Se limitó a observar por la ventana sin hacer demasiado caso de las observaciones burlonas de Fred, Evan, Gerry y Sean.

El resto del viaje fue de lo más aburrido porque James no quiso hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con John. Sólo abrió la boca cuando pasó la bruja con el carrito de la comida. Finalmente, el tren redujo velocidad hasta detenerse en la estación de Hogsmeade. James intentó levantarse antes que nadie pero John le retuvo mientras sus compañeros salían.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó, mientras se levantaban y caminaban hacia el andén, donde ya había una gran cantidad de chicos.

-No quiero hablar-dijo James con irritación.

-Oye, si es por lo que acaba de pasar, que sepas que a mí me parece maravilloso que te preocupes por tu hermano.

-No me...

-Mientes muy mal, James. Por supuesto que te importa tu hermano. A mí también me importan los míos. Y creo que es estúpido que te hagas el duro.

James iba a replicarle que los hijos de Neville y Hannah no eran sus hermanos sino sólo medio hermanos, pero se contuvo rápidamente. Sabía que su amigo tenía razón pero no podía admitirlo porque eso iría en prejuicio de la imagen de sí mismo que quería dar. Pensó que si la gente veía a Albus dándole besos como tenía por costumbre hacer, eso la perjudicaría aún más, de modo que decidió avisar a su hermano al respecto en cuanto pudiera.

Salieron al andén y vieron que Albus y Rose estaban saludando a Hagrid. Muchos niños de primer curso parecían muy intimidados por el gigante, pero Rose parecía estar indicándoles que no tuvieran miedo. James saludó con la mano a Hagrid, que le devolvió el saludo. Dado que todo parecía ir sobre ruedas, James se dirigió hacia el callejón donde les aguardaban los carruajes, seguido por Albus. Vio que Fred y sus demás compañeros ya se habían subido a uno, pero no quiso ir con ellos porque en ese momento estaba muy molesto. Recordó entonces lo que le había dicho a Albus sobre los thestrals que tiraban de los carros. Lo cierto es que él no podía verlos, y se lo había dicho para tomarle el pelo. John, por el contrario, sí podía verlos, aunque James tuvo la consideración de no preguntarle a quién había visto morir. Se montaron en uno de los últimos junto con dos chicas de Gryffindor de segundo curso, Tessa Haines y Morgana Steiner (que eran muy guapas, pensó James), y Rory Delany, el chico de cuarto que comentaba los partidos de quidditch, y tras un rato, el carruaje se puso en marcha hacia Hogwarts, junto con todos los demás.


	2. La selección de Albus y Rose

Los carruajes se detuvieron frente a las puertas de entrada a Hogwarts. James subió rápidamente las escaleras de entrada y se dirigió al Gran Comedor y se acomodó en la mesa de Gryffindor, entre John y una chica de segundo que se llamaba Morgana Steiner (que era muy guapa, en su opinión). Miró hacia la mesa del profesorado y advirtió que había tres caras nuevas: un señor rubio de entre treinta y treinta y cinco años (que arrancaba suspiros de muchas chicas), una chica joven de entre veinticinco y treinta años (que era muy guapa en opinión de muchos chicos de Gryffindor), y la tercera era ni más ni menos que Kingsley Shacklebolt, el ex ministro de Magia. James se preguntó qué asignatura le tocaría, y supuso que tal vez sería Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, puesto que su antiguo profesor de esa asignatura, Daniel Weinberg, estaba sentado ahora en el centro de la mesa, en el puesto del director. James pensó también en lo que le había dicho a Albus sobre que quizá acabara en Slytherin. Lo cierto es que no quería que su hermano acabara allí, pero obviamente no podía admitirlo.  
-Hey, "brazo de serpiente", ¿sabías que Kingsley Shacklebolt es ahora profesor en Hogwarts?-preguntó Fred con interés.  
-Mi padre me dijo que el director quería contratarle para Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, pero no me dijo si lo había hecho al final.  
-¿Y sabes quién son esos otros profesores nuevos?-preguntó Sean.  
-El chico joven lo he visto muchas veces por el Caldero Chorreante-respondió John. -Se llama Adonis Apollon, y me pareció bastante presumido. A la chica no la conozco.  
-¿Y te ha dicho tu padre quiénes son?-preguntó James.  
-No me ha dicho nada. Sí me ha dicho que el nuevo director quería caras nuevas en el profesorado de Hogwarts, que tiene planeado hacer grandes cosas en el colegio y quiere que el profesorado esté dispuesto a seguirle.  
-¿Tiene eso algo que ver con que Flitwick y Sprout se hayan ido?-preguntó Roxanne.  
-No he preguntado, pero creo que sí por alguna frase suelta que le he oído. Me parece que no estaban de acuerdo con algunas novedades que quería introducir.  
-Y tanto: quería suprimir las Casas-intervino Victoire, que estaba leyendo un ejemplar de ls edición nocturna de El Profeta.  
-¿QUÉ?-exclamaron todos.  
-Lo que oís. Claro que el Consejo Escolar no quiso, y el profesor no insistió-dijo la Premio Anual en tono tranquilizador.  
-O sea, que este año tendremos selección,¿no?-preguntó James.  
-Claro-dijo John. -Esta mañana, mi padre me dijo que estaría bien que Al y Rose quedaran en Gryffindor.  
-¿Y qué más le da?-preguntó Fred. -Les dará clase de todas formas.  
-Luego veréis por qué-dijo John en tono misterioso.  
-Por cierto, a ver si vienen ya los chicos de primero, que me muero de hambre-dijo James. Tras un largo rato de espera (que hizo que las tripas de todos empezaran a rugir muy fuerte), las grandes puertas se abrieron, y por ellas entró el profesor Longbottom, llevando en la mano el Sombrero Seleccionador y el taburete, y seguido de una larga fila de niños y niñas de once años, todos muy asustados. James vio que Albus y Rose iban al final, mientras que Scorpius Malfoy iba al principio, muy gallito él. Cuando su hermano pasó por delante de él, John le saludó pero James le sacó la lengua, imitando a una serpiente.

-Este año son más que nunca-observó Roxanne, muy experta.  
-Ssssh, que van a empezar-señaló Victoire, viendo que la fila de niños estaba ya alineada frente a la mesa de los profesores.

Neville colocó el taburete y puso encima el Sombrero Seleccionador. Éste cantó su canción anual (desafinando una barbaridad, como siempre), tras lo cual, el profesor desenrolló el pergamino con la lista de los alumnos y empezó a nombrarlos. Los chicos se iban sentando en el taburete, Neville les colocaba el sombrero y éste indicaba a qué casa irían. James se impacientaba cada vez más, quería saber dónde acabaría su hermano.

-¡Malfoy, Scorpius!-llamó Neville. El hijo de Draco Malfoy se sentó en el taburete, muy seguro de sí mismo. Todos esperaban (empezando por James) que el sombrero gritara "Slytherin" en cuanto le rozara. Pero para sorpresa de todos, no fue así. Pasó un largo minuto, y finalmente el sombrero exclamó:

-¡RAVENCLAW!

Un murmullo se oyó en el Gran Comedor. James tuvo que taparse la boca para no reírse al ver la cara del rubio. Parecía muy desconcertado. No obstante, Neville le señaló la mesa de Ravenclaw, y Malfoy se dirigió a ella, muy compungido. La selección prosiguió.

-¡Potter, Albus Severus!-llamó Neville.

Albus se dirigió temblando hacia el taburete. James pensó en imitar una serpiente cuando la mirada de su hermano se cruzó con la suya, pero se contuvo. Vio que Fred, Roxanne, Victoire y John miraban con gran interés al taburete, donde acababa de sentarse el mediano de los Potter. Neville le colocó el sombrero. Pasaron unos segundos...

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!-gritó el Sombrero.

James abrió unos ojos como platos. ¿En Hufflepuff? ¿En la casa de los perdedores? No, no podía ser, aquello tenía que ser un error. Mientras, Albus se levantó y se dirigió hacia la mesa vecina a la de Gryffindor. Parecía muy disgustado, pero los aplausos de todos los de esa casa le aliviaron un poco.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Mi hermano ha caído en la casa de los perdedores!-gritó James.  
-Sin faltar, que mi madre estuvo allí-advirtió John.

-Y también estuvo Ted-le recordó Victoire, que se ruborizó ligeramente al mencionar el nombre del metamorfomago.  
-Además, el año que Fred y yo entramos, ganaron ellos la Copa de las Casas-recordó Roxanne.  
Aquello tranquilizó un poco al muchacho. Mientras, la selección proseguía, hasta que finalmente le tocó el turno a Rose Weasley. Ésta caminó, asustada pero tranquila, hacia el taburete, se sentó y Neville le puso el sombrero.

"Que no caiga en Ravenclaw, por favor, no quiero que esté con el chico Malfoy", pensó James. Pasó un largo rato y el sombrero no decía nada. James vio que su prima había cerrado los puños, como queriendo tranquilizarse. Finalmente, el borde del viejo sombrero se abrió, y todos oyeron que decía:

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

La mesa de los leones se puso en pie y aplaudió entusiasta, mientras Rose se dirigía hacia allí. John le indicó que se sentara a su lado, y la chica accedió complacida. Todos le dieron palmaditas afectuosas, que la hicieron ruborizarse un poco.

-Ya sabes que tienes que ganar muchos puntos para nosotros, como tu madre, ¿de acuerdo, primita?-le dijo Fred.

-Claro, con lo lista que eres, ganarás muchos puntos-dijo James, haciéndola enrojecer un poco más.  
-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Roxanne.

-Dejadla en paz, que acaba de llegar y estará un poco nerviosa-dijo John con seriedad. Por toda respuesta, Rose le dio un beso en la mejilla, que le hizo enrojecer de pies a cabeza, y que dio pie a muchas risitas por parte de todos.  
-Ssssh, que la selección ha acabado y el director va a hablar-dijo Victoire con voz severa.  
Efectivamente, todos vieron que el nuevo director, Daniel Weinberg, se había levantado y se dirigía hacia el pequeño estrado que estaba delante de la mesa de los profesores. Carraspeó un poco, y empezó a hablar. James intentó en balde prestar atención al discurso : los rugidos de su estómago no le dejaban. Captó alguna frase suelta sobre "una nueva era en Hogwarts", "tiempos de cambio" pero poco más. Miró distraídamente a su alrededor y vio que todos pensaban lo mismo que él: ¿por qué no cortaba el rollo ya y les permitía ponerse a cenar? Vio también algo que le animó un poco más: en un momento, la mirada de su prima Rose y la mirada de John se cruzaron, Rose sonrió ligeramente y John desvió ligeramente la mirada, con aspecto algo azorado. Le dio un codazo a su amigo.—Vaya, parece que le gustas a mi prima.

—¿Quién? ¿Yo? Vamos, no sé de qué hablas—dijo John con muy poca convicción. Era obvio que sabía perfectamente lo que decía. Y por el temblor de su voz, James se dio cuenta de que existía la posibilidad de que John también sintiera algo. Justo en ese momento, el director dijo algo que sí captó su interés:

—Este año habrá varios cambios en el profesorado. En primer lugar, quisiera saludar a mi sustituto como profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, el profesor Kingsley Shacklebolt…

Kingsley se levantó y todos aplaudieron. "Por lo menos, ha nombrado para ese puesto a alguien que sabe", dijo Victoire. James estaba de acuerdo: conocía bien a Kingsley porque había cenado muchas veces en su casa, y siempre contaba alguna historia de sus tiempos de Auror. Entretanto, el director siguió hablando:

—En segundo lugar, quisiera saludar al profesor Adonis Apollon, que se incorpora como profesor ayudante de Encantamientos…

El profesor joven que había visto James se levantó y se atusó un poco el pelo, tras lo cual saludó. Todos aplaudieron y muchas chicas suspiraron.

—¿No es guapo?—dijo Rose. James se tapó la boca para no reírse cuando vio que John fruncía un poco el ceño. Muchas chicas dijeron cosas parecidas. El director hizo señas de que quería que hubiera un poco de silencio antes de proseguir.

—Sí, ya sé que muchas chicas de este colegio van a soñar con este nuevo profesor—dijo con una sonrisa cómplice, ante lo cual muchos se rieron—, pero puedo aseguraros que no se le ha nombrado por su belleza física sino por sus talentos mágicos. Profesor, si no le importa…

—Por supuesto que no—dijo el profesor Apollon con una sonrisa, mostrando sus blanquísimos dientes. Se atusó otra vez el cabello (lo cual arrancó muchos suspiros entre las chicas), agitó la varita, y entonces los miles de velas que flotaban en el aire empezaron a volar sobre las cabezas de los chicos hasta que se agruparon en formas diversas: pájaros, mariposas, flores…Luego agitó la varita otra vez, y las formas revolotearon por todo el salón. Un tercer movimiento, y las velas retornaron a su sitio. Todos aplaudieron. El profesor hizo una reverencia y se sentó. El director sonrió, y siguió hablando.

—Y en tercer lugar, quisiera presentaros a la profesora Phoebe Selenia, que reemplaza a la profesora Aurora Sinistra en Astronomía. Un fuerte aplauso para ella.

La profesora joven (que era muy guapa, en opinión de James) se levantó y saludó. Todos aplaudieron.

—Está buenísima, ¿no?—dijo Fred. Roxanne le dio un codazo. Victoire les hizo señas de que se callaran porque el director seguía hablando:

—También quisiera anunciar cambios en las jefaturas de las casas. Anuncio en primer lugar que el profesor Scamander me sustituirá como jefe de la casa Ravenclaw.

Rolf Scamander (que estaba sentado a un extremo de la mesa del profesorado) se levantó y saludó. La mesa de Ravenclaw aplaudió con fuerza.

—Y por último, es para mí un honor presentar al nuevo jefe de Gryffindor, el profesor Neville Longbottom.

James miró con sorpresa a John, que sonrió, y luego a Neville, que acababa de levantarse. Viendo que nadie aplaudía por estar muy sorprendido, el muchacho se levantó y aplaudió con fuerza. Luego se le unieron Rose y Fred, luego toda la mesa de Gryffindor (que ovacionaba a la vez que aplaudía), y luego todo el gran comedor. Neville se secó una lagrimita emocionada. Sí, a pesar de que sólo llevaba un año, ya se había ganado el cariño de sus jóvenes pupilos. Finalmente, los aplausos decayeron. El director siguió hablando.

—Imagino que los mayores estaréis pensando: "si este plasta no se calla y nos deja cenar, le cruciaremos y le freiremos a Avadas"—muchos se rieron—. Tranquilos, que ya termino. Quisiera anunciar, finalmente, que este será el último año en Hogwarts de alguien que lo ha sido todo en esta vieja institución: alumna, prefecta, Head Girl, profesora ayudante, profesora, jefa de la casa Gryffindor, subdirectora, directora en funciones, directora y directora honorífica. Confío, pues, en que entre todos haremos que este su último año sea lo más agradable posible. Me refiero, por supuesto, a la profesora Minerva McGonagall. Un aplauso para ella.

La anciana bruja se levantó. Todo el gran comedor aplaudió puesto en pie. Victoire también aplaudía, pero James notó que había fruncido un poco el ceño.

—Y por último, ahora sí. ¡A CENAR!

Las bandejas se llenaron mágicamente de comida, y todos empezaron a servirse cantidades enormes de los deliciosos manjares preparados por los elfos domésticos de las cocinas. James se inclinó hacia su prima.

—Vic, ¿por qué pusiste esa cara cuando el director habló de que la profesora McGonagall se retira?

—Porque no ha mencionado el pequeño detalle de que se va a retirar porque no está de acuerdo con muchas de sus ideas. Lo dice el Evening Prophet de hoy—le respondió su prima, indicándole el ejemplar de ese diario que había estado leyendo.

—¿Pero por qué se queda este año, y no se ha ido como Flitwick y Sprout?

—No tengo ni idea.

—Yo sí—intervino John. —Se queda porque no han podido encontrarle un sustituto a tiempo. Me lo dijo mi padre, que fue quien la convenció para que se quedara un año más.

—Pero, ¿y si no lo encuentran?—preguntó James.—No creo que haya ningún mago o bruja que sepa más de su materia que ella.

—Mi padre me dijo que ya tienen a varios candidatos, y que el profesor Goldenghorm les está entrevistando. La idea es que se incorpore a mediados de este año como para ayudar con las clases, y que cuando acabe el curso le nombren profesor.

—Pero tu padre no quiere que ella se marche, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no. Pero se mantuvo firme.

—¿Y no te explicó tu padre por qué estaba en desacuerdo?—preguntó Fred con interés.

—Pues no.

—Chicos—intervino Sean. —Dejad de hablar, y a comer.

Aquello era lo que James quería hacer, por supuesto. Se sirvió comida de la bandeja que tenía delante, y se puso a devorar a diez carrillos (ganándose un reproche de Victoire, que le acusó de comer como un cerdo).

La cena transcurrió sin incidentes destacables, entre charlas, risas y unas cuantas guarrerías con la comida. Hablaron largo y tendido de los nuevos profesores, resultando que el nuevo profesor de Encantamientos era muy popular entre las chicas y la nueva de Astronomía muy popular entre los chicos. En cuanto a Kingsley, todos le conocían porque había sido ministro, pero nada más. También se habló mucho de quidditch, en especial del último partido entre los Chudley Cannons y los Tutshill Tornadoes, el cual habían ganado estos últimos por 690 a 40. Los fans de los Cannons decían que el árbitro estaba bajo la maldición Imperius para pitar en favor de los Tornadoes, pero los fans de éstos (entre los que se encontraba James) opinaban, y es muy probable que tuvieran razón, que el problema era que los Cannons no valían nada.  
Al terminar la cena, los prefectos reunieron a los chicos de primer curso para guiarlos hacia las habitaciones. Rose se unió a sus compañeros de Gryffindor, saliendo del Gran Comedor detrás de los nuevos prefectos de Gryffindor, Oliver Wood junior y Wilfrida Wespurt. Al pasar, le echó otra sonrisa a John, que desvió ligeramente la mirada, algo ruborizado (lo cual dio pie a algunas risitas más). James miró de reojo hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff, para ver si su hermano estaba bien, y es que por mucho que quisiera hacerse el duro, Albus le preocupaba mucho. Sí, estaba bien.

-¿Vamos para allá, James?-le preguntó Fred.  
-Vamos.

James, John, Fred y Roxanne salieron del Gran Comedor junto con sus demás compañeros. Subieron por las escaleras de mármol, recorrieron los pasillos, esquivaron las bolas de barro que les tiraba Peeves, llegaron al corredor que terminaba en la entrada a la torre de Gryffindor, y entonces vieron una novedad. El retrato seguía al final del corredor, por supuesto. Pero la Señora Gorda ya no estaba. En su lugar, había un señor de unos cuarenta años, alto, fornido, de largos cabellos y barba rojos, y que portaba una gran espada. Por el atuendo, parecía ser de tiempos medievales.

-¿Dónde está la Señora Gorda?-preguntó Sean McCormick, que había llegado un poco antes que James.  
-Un respeto, muchacho, que ella tiene un nombre-dijo con severidad el señor del cuadro.-Se llama Rowena Gryffindor. Y contestando a su pregunta, ahora su retrato está en el despacho del jefe de la casa Gryffindor.  
-¿Se apellida Gryffindor?¿Entonces es...-empezó a decir James.  
-...descendiente mía? Sí, claro. Mi tataratataranieta, para ser precisos. Por cierto, permítanme que me presente. Mi nombre es Godric Gryffindor, y fui uno de los cuatro que fundaron este colegio.

Un murmullo de excitación recorrió el pequeño grupo de alumnos. ¿Un retrato de Godric Gryffindor? ¡Eso era nuevo!

-Por cierto, señor Gryffindor, ¿podría dejarnos pasar? Es que nos caemos de sueño-recordó John. Todos asintieron: ya habría tiempo otro día para hacerle preguntas al retrato.  
-¿Contraseña?-preguntó el retrato.  
-_Cauda Leonis_-respondió el muchacho.  
-Correcto-respondió Godric Gryffindor.

El retrato basculó, dejando ver el agujero por el que se entraba a la torre. Los chicos fueron pasando poco a poco. Todos comentaban muy emocionados esta novedad. James estaba un poco descolocado: no sabía nada de aquello.

-¿Sabías algo de esto?-le preguntó a John, mientras subían hacia su dormitorio.  
-No, mi padre no quiso contarme nada-respondió su amigo.

Entraron en el dormitorio donde estaban ya sus baúles, y vieron que Sean, Evan y Gerry estaban ya poniéndose los pijamas, de modo que ellos hicieron lo mismo. Mientras se desvestía, James preguntó a su amigo:

-¿Tienes idea de por qué se han ido Sprout y Flitwick?

-No lo sé. Por lo que he podido oírle a mi padre, parece ser que estaban en desacuerdo con algunas ideas del director respecto al régimen disciplinario que habría en Hogwarts, pero no me hagas mucho caso.

-¿Sabes? Eso que ha dicho el director en la cena sobre los nuevos tiempos en Hogwarts me da muy mala espina.

-A mí también, es casi lo mismo que dijo Dolores Umbridge en el quinto año de tu padre-dijo Sean.  
-¿Quién?-preguntó John.  
-Dolores Umbridge-respondió James.

James le explicó entonces quién era, ayudado por sus compañeros, que como se habían leído todos los libros de Harry Potter la conocían casi mejor que él. John se quedó muy pensativo, luego dijo:

-Espero que el parecido se quede ahí, porque si el nuevo director intenta comportarse como ella, será mucho, mucho peor.  
-¿Por qué?-preguntaron todos.  
-Porque por lo que me contáis, ella no sabía hacer gran cosa con la varita, pero el nuevo director es un mago muy bueno.

-Tienes razón, colega-dijo James, asintiendo. Entonces recordó que su padre era jefe de la oficina de Aurores. Decidió que le escribiría al día siguiente contándole las novedades, quizá pudiera decirle algo más. Entretanto, sus compañeros siguieron hablando.

-¿Qué os parece el nuevo profe de Encantamientos?-preguntó Gerry. -Recuerda un poco a Lockhart, aquél inútil que vuestros padres tuvieron en su segundo año y que acabó medio tarumba.

-Sí, se le parece, pero por lo menos no publica libros sobre sus supuestas hazañas-dijo Sean, y todos admitieron que tenía razón.

-Parecía bastante simpático. Aunque seguro que nosotros seguimos con el viejo Goshawk. Le odio-dijo Evan.

-Yo también. Pero en cambio tendremos una profe de astronomía muy guapa-dijo Sean con una sonrisita cómplice, y todos sonrieron también.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿vais a presentaros a las pruebas de quidditch?-preguntó Evan. -Yo no, ya visteis el año pasado que soy un negado con la escoba.

-Yo, por supuesto-respondió James muy decidido.  
-¿Y de qué te vas a presentar?-le preguntaron todos.  
-De buscador, como mi padre.  
-Seguro que lo haces muy bien-dijo John dándole una palmada de ánimo. James sonrió.  
-Yo también voy a presentarme, como golpeador-dijo Gerry.  
-Mi primo también-recordó James.  
-Pues que gane el mejor, ¿no?-dijo Sean. James asintió, pero lo cierto es que quería que la prueba la ganase su primo.  
-Chicos, ¿qué tal si nos metemos ya en la cama?-preguntó John, bostezando.  
-Me apunto-dijeron todos, tras lo cual, se metieron en sus camas. Pero antes de correr las cortinas, James preguntó a su amigo:  
-Una pregunta, John.  
-Dispara.  
-¿Te gusta mi prima?

Por toda respuesta, John le tiró la almohada. James se la devolvió y le tiró la suya, lo cual dio lugar a una guerra de almohadas entre todos. Luego las hicieron levitar con magia y las lanzaron unas contra otras. Finalmente, agotados pero alegres, volvieron a poner las almohadas en su sitio, cerraron las cortinas de sus camas, y se durmieron como troncos.


	3. El sueño de John

James Sirius Potter estaba plácidamente dormido en la primera noche de su segundo año en Hogwarts. Soñaba que le daban un puesto en el equipo de quidditch, que ganaba los partidos gracias a él, soñaba que hacía alguna hazaña grandiosa que emulaba a las que habían hecho sus padres y sus tíos en su tiempo, soñaba que una bonita chica pelirroja se enamoraba de él, cuando de repente un grito desgarrador interrumpió su sueño. Abrió los ojos dispuesto a patearle los hígados al que le había interrumpido aquel maravilloso sueño, y vio que John estaba sentado en su cama, secándose el sudor de la frente: había sido él.

-¿Podías gritar un poco más flojo? Me has interrumpido un sueño maravilloso...-empezó a decir James, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada de terror en los ojos negros de su amigo.  
-¿Qué pasa?-preguntaron Sean y Evan soñolientos (Gerry seguía plácidamente dormido).  
-Nada-dijo John, pero James pudo darse cuenta de que mentía. -Dormíos otra vez.  
Los dos chicos se durmieron otra vez, pero James se quedó mirándole a los ojos a John.  
-¿Qué te pasa? Algo te ha pasado.  
-No es nada, no es nada-dijo John, muy nervioso. -Duérmete.  
-Vamos, John, somos amigos, puedes contármelo-dijo James, intentando ser afectuoso, aunque le salió bastante mal.  
-No es nada-insistió John, cada vez más tenso.  
Pero entonces, James tuvo una idea. ¿Y si aquello tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que la madre biológica de John fuera hija ilegítima de Lord Voldemort? Se lo preguntó a su amigo:

-¿Tiene algo que ver con...ya sabes, con tu...con Quien tú sabes?-preguntó James, mirando fijamente a los ojos a su amigo, y la mirada de espanto de este le dijo más claramente que cualquier respuesta que estaba en lo cierto. James respiró hondo, luego prosiguió, intentando mostrarse lo más tranquilizador que pudo (aunque eso no se le daba muy bien, el maestro en ello era Ted Lupin, pensó James):

-Escucha, tío. Eres mi amigo y eso no va a cambiar por mucho que tu madre biológica sea hija de Quien tú sabes, ¿entendido?  
-¿Ni siquiera aunque lleve esto en el brazo?-se subió la manga izquierda del pijama y le mostró la Marca Tenebrosa que llevaba en el brazo izquierdo.  
-Ya sé que llevas eso, y no me importa. No fuiste tú quien te la pusiste, te la puso tu madre biológica-le recordó James.  
-Pero se ha hecho más marcada desde hace unos días-dijo John muy preocupado.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo James muy inquieto.  
-Que hace unos días sólo era una silueta pero desde entonces se ha hecho más negra-le respondió su amigo.

James se quedó muy inquieto. ¿Qué significaría eso? Tenía pensado no escribir a su padre hasta pasado un mes para hacer honor a sus fanfarronerías ante su hermano el día anterior, pero quizá tendría que cambiar de opinión: sin duda, su padre sabría qué decirle. Pero lo primero de todo era tranquili-zar a su amigo, que seguía aterrorizado.

-¿Quieres que llame a tu padre?-sugirió.  
-No, no quiero que se preocupe.  
-Es decir, ¿no sabe que esa cosa está más marcada?-dijo James muy sorprendido. John asintió. James prosiguió:  
-¿Eres tonto o qué?¡Díselo! ¡Es tu padre, tiene derecho a saberlo!  
Pero entonces John negó con la cabeza. James le miró con espanto. ¿Estaba repudiando a su padre?  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-le preguntó. -¿Que no es tu padre?  
John negó con la cabeza.  
-No, no es eso.  
-¿Entonces qué es?  
-Ahora no puedo decírtelo.  
-¿Por qué no?  
John no respondió, pero le miró con más angustia y terror que nunca. James intentó pensar qué podría ser, pero desgraciadamente no se le daba muy bien pensar, eso era cosa de su tía Hermione más bien. Finalmente, se le ocurrió una idea:  
-Escucha, tío. Si no se lo dices a tu padre, escribiré personalmente a tu madre, y ella se lo dirá a él. ¿Entendido?  
-No, por favor, no le digas nada-suplicó John.  
-Pues entonces dime qué te pasa-replicó James.  
John miró suplicante a su amigo, pero James se mantuvo firme. Finalmente, John asintió.  
-¿Vamos al cuarto de baño para que esos no nos oigan?-preguntó. James asintió, de manera que ambos entraron en el servicio del piso en el que dormían y cerraron la puerta.  
-Dispara-dijo James.  
-Verás...se trata del sueño que acabo de tener.  
-¿Y de qué se trata?  
-Soñé que me encontraba cara a cara con mi madre biológica y ella me explicaba por qué llevo esto-dijo, señalando la Marca Tenebrosa que llevaba en el brazo izquierdo.  
-¿Y qué te decía?  
-Me decía que la llevo porque...porque...no, no puedo decirlo.  
-Basta ya. Dímelo, te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie si tú no quieres.  
John le miró suplicante, finalmente accedió:  
-Porque estoy obligado a ser el vengador de mi abuelo.  
-¿QUÉ?  
-Que debo matar a todos los que contribuyeron a matar a tu abuelo, o sea, tu padre, tu tío Ron, tu tía Hermione...y mi padre...  
No pudo proseguir, se sentó en la taza de uno de los retretes y rompió a llorar. James le miró, aturdido por lo que acababa de oír. Finalmente, halló las palabras.  
-¿Qué quiere decir eso de "estás obligado"? ¿Qué pasa si te niegas? Porque tú no quieres matar a nadie, ¿verdad?-dijo James, algo avergonzado de preguntar eso.

-Por supuesto que no quiero matar a nadie, y eso le dije a ella, pero entonces...entonces-empezó a sollozar de nuevo-me dijo que esta marca lleva una maldición poderosa que hará que yo pierda el control de mis actos y mate a quienes mataron a mi abuelo de todas formas.  
-¿Y si te resistes a esa maldición?  
-Entonces moriré en medio de tormentos atroces-dijo John entre sollozo y sollozo. James sintió una gran pena por su amigo, y trató de pensar algo que decir. Finalmente, se le ocurrió algo:

-Pero bueno, tío, eso es un sueño-dijo, fingiendo una confianza que estaba lejos de sentir, porque algo le decía que no era así, que no era sólo un sueño. Desgraciadamente, su amigo no se lo creyó:

-¿Y por qué entonces se me ha reactivado esto?-le preguntó con tono de terror evidente, luego se echó a llorar otra vez. James no supo qué responder. Se quedó mirando a su amigo durante un rato. Finalmente, se le ocurrió esta idea: si aquél sueño le había causado tal terror y angustia, si estaba llorando era señal inequívoca de que no quería hacer eso que se suponía que tenía que hacer, que no quería matar a nadie. Quién sabe, a lo mejor eso ayudaba a que aquella maldición no hiciera efecto. Pero fuere como fuere, no podía abandonar a su amigo. Pero no podía hacer nada por sí solo, tenía que buscar ayuda. Y hacerlo ya.

-Vamos a buscar a tu padre.  
-Pero...  
-Ni peros ni peras. Si de verdad tienes esa maldición, hay que buscar un remedio cuanto antes. Tiene que saberlo.  
-¡No, por favor!  
Pero James no le escuchó. Agarró a su amigo por la chaqueta del pijama, lo levantó, y lo llevó a rastras escaleras abajo hacia el dormitorio sito en la base de la torre de Gryffindor, donde dormía Neville Longbottom. Llamó frenéticamente a la puerta, hasta que Neville les abrió.  
-¿Qué pasa, James? -preguntó con voz soñolienta.  
-John tiene que decirle algo, señor-dijo James.  
-¿Es algo relacionado con la escuela, o es algo personal?-preguntó Neville.  
-Muy personal-dijo James.  
-Entonces puedes llamarme por el nombre de pila. Dime hijo, ¿qué te ocurre?  
John miró aterrado a James, que se limitó a decirle:  
-O le dices lo que me acabas de contar o se lo digo yo.  
John lanzó un suspiro, tomó aire, y empezó a contarle a su padre lo que había soñado, y también le dijo que la Marca que llevaba en su brazo se había hecho más marcada. Neville escuchó con atención. Al terminar, se quedó muy pensativo durante unos segundos, que a James se le hicieron eternos. Por un momento, llegó a temer si el profesor no le gritaría o le insultaría a su hijo. Pero no ocurrió nada de eso. Al contrario: Neville tomó a John por los hombros y le miró con un cariño inmenso, como queriendo decirle "hijo mío, no voy a abandonarte, pase lo que pase". Entonces le preguntó:  
-¿Confías en mí?  
-Pues...claro-dijo John entre dientes.  
-¿Por qué no me has dicho entonces que la Marca se te había hecho más fuerte?-dijo con voz suave.-¿Acaso pensabas que si yo me enteraba de eso, me desharía de ti?  
John no dijo nada, sólo se ruborizó ligeramente y bajó la cabeza. Pero Neville le puso un dedo en la barbilla y le obligó a levantar la cabeza de manera que ambos quedaran cara a cara. Le sujetó con suavidad por las mejillas para que no pudiera bajar los ojos y se quedó mirándole durante un buen rato. Pero no era una mirada colérica o de reproche. Era una mirada en la que no había más que amor. John no dijo nada. Finalmente, Neville le dio un beso a su hijo, que enrojeció ligeramente pero sonrió. James normalmente habría soltado algún sarcasmo, pero sintió que ese no era el momento, no cuando su amigo estaba pasándolo tan mal. Luego, Neville se volvió hacia él.  
-Acércate, James, que esto también te concierne a ti.  
James se acercó. Neville abrió un cajón de su mesilla, y sacó un diario sensacionalista muggle que estaba fechado unas días antes. Lo abrió y le señaló un titular: "Mujer loca cree ser hija de Lord Voldemort, el malo de los libros de Harry Potter". Debajo de ese titular había la foto de una mujer que tendría la misma edad que su madre, aunque parecía mucho mayor.  
-Los muggles creen que es una loca, pero yo sé que no lo es-dijo Neville con voz sombría.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó John, muy angustiado.-¿Que esa mujer es mi...?  
-Tu madre es Hannah Longbottom, de soltera Hannah Abbott-le atajó James. -Tú mismo te refieres a ella como "mi madre", y la llamas "mamá", que te he oído.  
-Tienes razón, James-dijo John con una sonrisa. -¿Pero qué tiene que ver ella con todo eso?  
-Verás. Aunque esa mujer no tiene derecho a ser llamada "tu madre" porque te abandonó después de grabarte esa Marca, eso no quita para que fuera ella quien te trajo al mundo. Y eso está relacionado con el sueño que acabas de tener, y con el hecho de que la Marca se te haga más fuerte.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó John, mientras James escuchaba con atención.  
-Cuando mamá y yo nos enteramos de esa noticia hace unas semanas, pedimos a Harry y a Ron que trataran de localizar a esa mujer por si intentaba alguna cosa. A los pocos días, nos dijeron que la habían encontrado ya: estaba internada en un hospital psiquiátrico muggle, y que estaba muy enferma. Los del hospital creían que estaba loca por decir que era hija de lord Voldemort, pero yo sabía que no lo estaba desde el momento en que vi la foto. Tras discutirlo con Harry, decidimos que lo mejor era que se quedase allí. Ted está vigilándola disfrazado de médico muggle.  
-Sigo sin entender qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto-interrumpió James. Neville le pidió que se callara y prosiguió:  
-No sabemos por qué, pero parece que existe alguna clase de vínculo entre tú y ella. Parece ser que existe una magia oscura que tiene que ver con Marca Tenebrosa, cuyo efecto es que la persona objeto de ella queda obligada a matar a la persona de la que es Vengadora o morir en medio de atroces tormentos-dijo Neville con voz sombría. –Y a través del vínculo que hay entre vosotros, esa magia parece que podría hacer efecto sobre ti. Pero de momento, todo esto es hipotético.  
-¿Y puede ser que esa magia haga perder el control a la persona en cuestión si no quiere hacerlo, tal como pasaba en mi sueño?-preguntó John aterrorizado.  
-No estamos seguros todavía. Parece que sí. Pero volviendo al caso de tu madre biológica, esto nos lleva a que al ser la Vengadora de Voldemort estaba obligada a matar a Harry y a Ron en el momento en que les viera, o por lo menos a intentarlo, porque Harry mató a Voldemort y Ron contribuyó al destruir uno de los Horrocruxes. Cuando Harry y Ron la encontraron no sólo les vio sino que habló con ellos durante un tiempo. Pero ni siquiera intentó matarles. Por ese motivo, Ted cree que entonces la maldición empezó a actuar absorbiéndole la vida. Pero insisto, todo esto es pura hipótesis.  
-¿No se puede hacer nada?-preguntó James.  
-Estamos investigándolo. Pero piensa esto. John, yo contribuí a matar a Voldemort al destruir uno de sus Horrocruxes, ¿sientes deseos de matarme?  
John negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.  
-Bien. Pues por lo que hemos podido averiguar, esa maldición funciona así: cuando el Vengador está frente a la persona o personas que mataron o contribuyeron decisivamente a matar a la persona a la que ha de vengar, se dispara infundiéndole un poderosísimo e incontenible odio asesino hacia ella. Ahora bien, tú ahora no sientes ese odio, ¿verdad?  
Por toda respuesta, John le echó los brazos al cuello a Neville y empezó a sollozar quedamente. Neville le acarició para tranquilizarlo. Finalmente, se separó suavemente de él y prosiguió:  
-Parece que el efecto es semejante a la posesión, que es algo que Voldemort podía hacer. Pero hay un medio de resistir la posesió. Harry lo usó con gran éxito para impedir que le poseyera, y luego para impedir que invadiera su mente. Por lo que hemos podido ver, funciona también con esta maldición.  
-¿Y cuál es?-preguntó John con ansiedad.  
Por toda respuesta, Neville extendió la palma de su mano derecha y tocó con ella el corazón de su hijo. Luego, extendió la palma de su mano izquierda y tocó con ella el corazón de James.

Las palabras de Neville parecieron tranquilizar bastante a James. No obstante, John no estaba demasiado convencido.

-¿Qué quieres decir, papá?-preguntó con voz débil.

-Es muy simple, hijo. Verás. Imagina por un momento que esa maldición se activa y matas a Harry Potter.

-Prefiero no imaginármelo, gracias. La idea me resulta insoportable-dijo el chico en tono sombrío.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Neville, aunque James vio enseguida que sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

-¡Pues porque somos amigos! Si yo matara al padre de James no podría ni mirarle a la cara, aunque supiera que eso se debe al efecto de una maldición.

-Ahí tienes la respuesta. Los amores humanos en todas sus formas, y en ellos se incluye la amistad, llevan consigo una magia muy poderosa, que por lo que sabemos puede actuar como contramaldición a esa maldición que te han lanzado.

-Es decir, que mientras James y yo seamos amigos, no hay que temer que yo mate a su padre sin ser consciente de ello por culpa de esa maldición-dijo John, algo más tranquilo.  
-Correcto-dijo Neville.  
-Y a ti es obvio que no quiero matarte ni aunque me obliguen-prosiguió John, cada vez más animado.  
-Espero que no, aunque a lo mejor sientes deseos de hacerlo cuando empiece a poneros deberes en la clase de Herbología-intentó bromear Neville. Los dos chicos hicieron un esfuerzo por sonreír. Pero entonces John pareció desanimarse un poco.

-Pero, ¿y qué pasa con el señor Weasley y la señora Weasley?-preguntó con gran ansiedad. No soy amigo suyo ni de sus hijos. Ahí ese remedio no funcionaría: si la maldición actúa, puede que yo acabara matándole.

-No eres amigo de ninguno de sus hijos...de momento-respondió su padre con una mirada muy significativa. -Pero por lo que he podido ver en la mesa de Gryffindor hoy, eso podría cambiar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó el chico en tono nervioso.  
-Yo creo que entiendo perfectamente lo que quiere decir-dijo James con una sonrisita malévola.

-¿Hablas de tu prima? Pero si no...-se interrumpió y bajó ligeramente la mirada.

-¿Si no qué?-preguntó James cuya sonrisa malévola se ensanchó aún más. John no respondió pero se ruborizó ligeramente. Neville asintió con la cabeza, sonrió y tomó a su hijo por los hombros.

-Creo que ALGO sí que sientes por ella, se te ve en la cara. Aún es poco importante porque eres muy joven, pero ahí está. No lo reprimas, que no tiene nada de malo. Si eso que sientes crece, y es muy probable que sí, puede que vivas una de las experiencias más maravillosas que puedas tener en la juventud: la del primer amor.  
-Pero si apenas la conozco-intentó protestar John.  
-Pero has convivido con ella las vacaciones de Navidad y de Pascua del curso pasado-le replicó su padre. Lo sé porque me lo ha contado Molly Weasley. Sé también que le gustas porque me lo ha dicho su madre. Y por cómo actuabas esta noche con ella, sé que estás empezando a sentir algo por ella. ¿A que sí?

James resopló ligeramente y se tapó la boca al ver que su amigo se ponía colorado como un tomate. Pero Neville no se rió sino que le miró con severidad.

-Sí, tú ríete, pero piensa esto: cuando tu madre conoció en persona a tu padre, ambos tenían exactamente la misma edad. A veces el primer amor resulta ser el amor de tu vida.

John miró aterrorizado a su padre, y éste comprendió que se había precipitado.

-Tranquilo, hijo, que ya veo que me estoy adelantando demasiado. Lo que quiero decirte es-adelantó su mano y la puso en el corazón de su hijo-si ahí dentro sientes algo por Rose Weasley, no lo reprimas porque no tiene nada de malo. Dices que apenas la conoces. Pues entonces, procura conocerla un poco mejor, averigua qué le gusta y qué no, mira si tenéis cosas en común, todo eso.

John asintió nerviosamente. James iba a reírse, pero entonces Neville le hizo señas para que se acercara:

-Y en cuanto a ti, más te vale que no me entere que haces chistes o que te burlas a costa de esto, porque entonces tendré que decírselo a tu madre-le dijo con voz severa. James le miró con terror.

-¡No serás capaz!-exclamó. Había visualizado una imagen de Ginny echándole una bronca, y sabía que su madre no toleraba chismes ni bromas con esto. El día anterior había podido comprobarlo cuando intentó meterse con Teddy después de verle morreándose con su prima.

-Ponme a prueba-dijo Neville y James no insistió. Neville, entonces, prosiguió, dirigiéndose a su hijo:  
-Y por supuesto, si tienes alguna duda, pregúntame.  
-Sí tengo una pregunta.  
-Dispara.

-Dices que si me acabo enamorándome de Rose, puede que la maldición no actúe y no acabe matando a sus padres.

-Creo que no me he explicado bien. Es como dices, pero si intentas obligarte a estar enamorado de Rose para ese fin, no funcionará. Si te enamoras de Rose al final, tiene que ser porque ella te guste y tú le gustes a ella, no por otro motivo. ¿Entiendes?

-No-dijo John.

-No importa-dijo Neville. -Es normal, aún eres joven y todavía no sabes mucho de cómo funciona el amor entre los chicos y las chicas. Por otra parte, tampoco debes olvidar que la maldición no empezará a actuar sobre ti mientras tu madre biológica siga viva, y de momento sigue viva. Así que no debes preocuparte porque aunque esa maldición que llevas dentro de ti es poderosa, podemos combatirla. Hale, vete a la cama. Y tú también, James, que mañana tenéis que madrugar, y no quiero que os quedéis dormidos en mi clase, que la tenéis a primera hora.

Así, los dos muchachos se despidieron de Neville, saludaron al pasar a la Señora Gorda (cuyo retrato colgaba ahora del despacho del nuevo jefe de Gryffindor) y volvieron a su dormitorio, donde se durmieron rápidamente.


	4. El primer día del curso

El resto de la noche transcurrió sin más incidentes. No obstante, cuando se levantaron, John le hizo señas a James de que quería decirle algo. Este se acercó.

-¿Qué pasa?  
-¿Puedo confiar en ti?  
-Por supuesto-dijo James, algo picado.

-Entonces, si no te importa, preferiría que mantuvieras esto en secreto-dijo, señalando a su antebrazo izquierdo. James asintió. Recordaba perfectamente lo mal que lo había pasado su amigo el año pasado cuando se supo que era nieto de Lord Voldemort. Y aunque James pudiera ser arrogante y dárselas de tipo duro, lo cierto es que era un amigo leal.

Se pusieron las túnicas, cogieron las mochilas y bajaron a desayunar. Al entrar en el Gran Comedor, James vio que Albus charlaba amigablemente con algunos chicos de Hufflepuff. Viendo que parecía estar bien, intentó fingir que no le había visto, pero no sirvió: su hermano corrió hacia él y le saludó alegremente. Por un horrible momento, pensó que querría darle un beso, pero no, se contuvo.

-¿Todo bien, enano?–dijo, procurando adoptar el tono más "hermanomayoresco" que pudo.  
-Por supuesto-dijo Albus.

Se volvió a la mesa de Hufflepuff, mientras James se dirigía hacia la mesa de su casa y se sentaba entre Fred y John. Rose entró en ese momento y se sentó a la izquierda de John y le sonrió, haciéndole ruborizarse ligeramente. James iba a bromear al respecto, pero entonces se acordó del aviso de Neville y se calló: no quería hacer frente a una bronca de su madre. Se limitó a servirse cantidades ingentes de "porridge" y se puso a comer a diez carrillos. Vio que John miraba de reojo a Rose y que luego seguía comiendo. Todo parecía ir bien en su primer día de curso. Pero cuando había terminado con el "porridge" y se disponía a atacar los huevos fritos, oyó que alguien unos asientos más allá decía en voz alta:

"...tenía que ser la sangre sucia Granger quien presentara ese proyecto de ley de defensa de los elfos domésticos".

James se dio media vuelta para ver quién era el hijo de bludger que había pronunciado la palabra maldita. Enseguida vio quien era: un alumno de Slytherin muy alto y fuerte llamado Theodore Nott junior, que sostenía un ejemplar del diario El Profeta y estaba hablando con Scorpius Malfoy. Vio que Rose no parecía darse cuenta de que habían insultado a su madre, pues la chica seguía desayunando tan tranquilamente. De hecho, nadie más parecía haberse dado por aludido, ni siquiera su primo Fred, que en ese momento estaba de charla con su hermana.

—Fred—dijo James a su primo.

—¿Sí?

—¿Has oído?

—¿Si he oído qué?

—Que ese de ahí —le señaló a Theo Nott—ha llamado eso que tú sabes a tía Hermione.

Bingo. Fred se levantó de un salto, sacó la varita y se dirigió a grandes zancadas a donde estaban Theo Nott y Scorpius Malfoy. James le siguió, y pudo oír que seguían poniendo verde a tía Hermione por su ley de defensa de los elfos domésticos.

—¿Algún problema?—dijo con chulería infinita Theo Nott, mientras Scorpius Malfoy procuraba escabullirse silenciosamente.

—Tú eres el problema—dijo James, apuntándole con la varita, mientras Fred agarraba a Malfoy.—Nadie llama sangre sucia a un miembro de mi familia—gritó a voz en cuello. Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en los asientos de las mesas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw más cercanos.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Potty?—dijo Nott en tono de burla. —¿Hacerme una Cruciatus? ¿O me vas a hacer tragar babosas como quiso hacer el inútil de tu tío Ron con el padre de Malfoy cuando tenía tu edad? Quizá no sepas que al final fue él el que acabó con el estómago lleno de babosas...

Pero entonces alguien apartó de un empujón a James, lanzándole contra la mesa, apuntó con la varita a Nott y gritó: "¡TRAGABABOSAS!". James vio de reojo que una luz azulada salía de la varita del desconocido, que Nott se doblaba por la cintura, soltaba varias arcadas...y escupía una enorme y repugnante babosa. La mesa de Gryffindor estalló en carcajadas. Fred tuvo que soltar a Malfoy para reírse, y el rubio salió corriendo de allí. James se giró, y vio a su amigo John sosteniendo la varita con gesto triunfante: había sido él el que había maldecido al desdichado alumno de Slytherin.

—¿Sabes, Nott? Después de todo, tienes muy buenas ideas—dijo en tono sarcástico.

James le dio unas palmadas de admiración en la espalda, mientras Nott escupía una segunda y una tercera babosa. En ese momento, se acercó la profesora McDougal, la jefa de Slytherin, subdirectora de Hogwarts y encargada de Disciplina. Miró a Nott, que estaba caído en el suelo y que justo entonces escupió otra babosa a los pies de la profesora. Luego miró a John y James.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

—Longbottom me atacó—farfulló Nott, escupiendo algunas babosas más.

—Y él llamó "sangre sucia" a la tía de James—replicó John antes de que James pudiera impedírselo.

—Está bien. Nott, le recuerdo que está prohibido usar esa expresión dentro de Hogwarts. Diez puntos menos para Slytherin. Longbottom, le recuerdo que maldecir a un compañero está prohibido. Treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor, y esta tarde venga a mi despacho después de las clases para recibir el castigo correspondiente.

Y dicho esto, agitó la varita y puso fin a la maldición. Ayudó a Nott a levantarse, y luego se dirigió hacia la mesa de los profesores. John y James, mientras, regresaron a la mesa del desayuno, seguidos por Fred, que se partía de la risa. Se sentaron, John a la derecha de Rose, James a la derecha de John y Fred a la derecha de James.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—preguntó Rose, que ya se había terminado los huevos fritos con beicon.

—Que ese cretino de Theo Nott llamó "sangre sucia" a tu madre, y tu novio la ha defendido—dijo Fred. Para sorpresa de James, John no protestó esta vez cuando Fred dijo eso de "novio" refiriéndose a él. Rose le miró durante un rato, sonrió, y le dio un beso a John en la mejilla, lo cual dio pie a aullidos y silbidos por parte de los presentes.

—Si yo fuera tú, se lo contaba a tío Ron—dijo Fred a James.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó James.

—Porque si se entera de que John ha defendido a tía Hermione, no pondrá pegas a que salgan juntos.

—¡Eh! ¡Que no salimos juntos ni nada! ¡Ni siquiera somos novios!—protestó John. James vio que Rose ponía cara de disgusto al oír aquello.

—Pero algo sí que te gusta, ¿verdad?—preguntó Fred en tono malicioso. James vio que Rose alzaba las cejas y ponía un gesto esperanzado.

—Esto...bueno...yo...quiero decir—balbuceó John. La sonrisita maliciosa en la cara de Fred se alargó. James intentó esforzarse para no hacer lo mismo: sabía que si su madre se enteraba de que hacía burlas con esas cosas, era capaz de mandarle una Aulladora. Finalmente, John asintió débilmente. Rose sonrió de oreja a oreja, mostrando sus blanquísimos dientes, y es que sus abuelos maternos (los padres de Hermione) se cuidaban mucho de ese aspecto. Luego, se acercó a John y le dijo algo al oído. James no pudo oír qué era, pero sí pudo ver que su amigo se ponía colorado como un tomate. Los cuchicheos y silbidos aumentaron.

—Basta de chismes—ordenó Victoire.—Ahí está el profesor Longbottom con los horarios del curso.

El volumen de los cuchicheos disminuyó, mientras Neville repartía los horarios. James vio que en las hojas, además del horario, había impresas algunas nuevas normas de disciplina. Las leyó por encima, y pudo ver cuál era el "castigo conveniente" que le tocaría recibir a su amigo John por haber maldecido a Theo Nott: nada menos que cuatro varazos en las nalgas.

—¡Eh, profesor!—exclamó James alarmado, dirigiéndose a Neville. —¡Aquí hay un error! ¡Dice que si maldices a alguien, el castigo es que te den varazos en el culo!

—No es ningún error—dijo Neville en tono sombrío. —Ese ha sido uno de los cambios que ha introducido el director Weinberg.

—¡Pero John hizo eso porque Nott insultó a mi madre!—protestó Rose, cuya expresión de alegría se había esfumado al instante.

—Lo sé, Rose, pero yo nada puedo hacer. Son las normas—le respondió Neville.

—¿Pero cómo es posible que le hayan permitido hacer eso?—intervino Victoire. —A mí me lo dijeron anteayer y no quise creérmelo, de hecho, no se lo comenté a los prefectos en la reunión que tuvimos en el tren porque pensaba que era una broma.

—Pues no lo es, me temo. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, quizá no sepas que en Hogwarts hubo siempre castigos corporales hasta que Dumbledore consiguió suprimirlos en los años 70. Umbridge los restableció cuando estuvo de directora, y después de eso nunca han sido prohibidos aunque sí suspendidos. Lo que ha hecho el director ha sido recordar que la norma que permitía los castigos corporales estaba en vigor, y preguntó a los padres del Consejo Escolar si querían que se aplicara otra vez. Y los padres del Consejo Escolar dijeron que sí.

—¿Es por eso por lo que se han ido Flitwick y Sprout?—preguntó Victoire. Neville asintió.

—¿O sea, que a John le van a dar unos varazos en el culo esta tarde?—preguntó Rose, que estaba a punto de llorar. John no decía nada, sólo miraba a su padre.

—Me temo que sí—respondió Neville.

James de buena gana habría querido protestar ruidosamente al ver que Neville se quedaba tan tranquilo (o eso creía él) cuando a su hijo iban a calentarle el trasero a varazos. Pero John le contuvo con un gesto.

-Déjalo ya, James. Ya sabía que esto iba a pasar cuando saqué la varita para maldecir a Nott-le dijo en voz baja, cuidando de que su padre no se enterara. James iba a preguntarle cómo, pero John le hizo señas de que se lo diría luego.  
-Bien, chicos-dijo Neville. -Basta de charlas. John, James, os espero en el invernadero 3-A a las nueve para la clase de Herbología.  
Y diciendo esto, regresó a la mesa de los profesores mientras los dos muchachos terminaban su desayuno. Al terminar, John sacó de su bolsillo lo que parecía un pequeño escarabajo.  
-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó James.  
-Es uno de los últimos productos de la tienda de mi padre—dijo Fred—. Una versión perfeccionada de las Orejas Extensibles. Las hay en diversas formas: escarabajos, moscas, arañas, lagartijas...  
-¿Usaste esto para espiar a tu padre?-dijo Victoire en tono de reproche. John no dijo nada, pero su silencio era más acusador que cualquier confesión. La chica lanzó un suspiro.  
-No diré nada de momento. Pero si me entero de que las usas otra vez, te las confiscaré y se lo diré a tu padre, ¿entendido?  
-Entendido-dijo John, cabizbajo.

Terminaron de desayunar. Cada cual se fue a su clase: Fred a Transformaciones con Heraclitus Goldenghorm, Rose a Pociones con la profesora McDougal (compartía grupo con Albus), mientras que John y James salieron por las grandes puertas de roble y se dirigieron hacia los invernaderos, siguiendo de cerca al resto de sus compañeros. Mientras caminaban, James le preguntó a su amigo:  
-¿Qué es lo que te dijo Rose al oído?  
John no dijo nada, pero se ruborizó ligeramente. James sonrió malévolamente.  
-Aaaaah, pillín, te dijo que le gustas, ¿a que sí?  
John asintió débilmente.  
-Y deja que lo adivine, ¿maldijiste a Nott a sabiendas de que eso te iba a costar unos azotes para impresionarla, verdad?  
John se ruborizó un poco más, miró de soslayo a James, y volvió a asentir. James se rió. "Vaya sinvergüenza que estás hecho, tío", se dijo. Le dio una palmada afectuosa a su amigo en la espalda, como diciéndole que aquello estaba muy bien, y entró detrás de él en el invernadero, dirigiéndose a una de las mesas donde ya estaban Sean y Gerry.

Neville pasó lista, luego se aclaró la garganta, y empezó a hablar.  
-Bien, chicos. El año pasado dimos de todo un poco, para que vierais de qué va esto de la Herbología. Este año vamos a centrarnos en las plantas que podríamos llamar "curativas". Hoy vamos a ver algunas de las más importantes así por encima, y a lo largo del año os iré explicando cómo se cultivan y qué hay que hacer con ellas para que liberen todas sus propiedades mágicas.  
Se interrumpió ligeramente, luego tomó una de las macetas que estaban detrás de él y la puso ante sí. Era una florecilla blanca.  
-¿Alguien puede decirme qué es esto?  
Medea Fasoulas, una chica griega de Hufflepuff, levantó la mano:  
-Es hierba moly, señor.  
-Correcto. ¿Y sabes para qué sirve?  
-Adecuadamente cortada y tratada, sirve para hacer un cocimiento que te protege de que te transfiguren en contra de tu voluntad.  
-¡Sobresaliente! -exclamó Neville. -Cinco puntos para Hufflepuff. Siguiendo con la clase, ¿alguien sabe qué es eso?-dijo, señalando una especie de ramillete de florecillas blancas que crecía sobre un tronco encima de su cabeza.  
Muchos levantaron la mano. Neville señaló a Evan Sanders.  
-Es muérdago, señor.  
-Muy bien. ¿Y sabes para qué sirve?  
-Si te encuentras con una chica debajo de él y la besas, para tener un matrimonio feliz con ella.  
Todos se rieron, pero Neville puso un gesto muy serio que cortó las risas al instante.  
-Eso son supersticiones muggles. El muérdago es una de las plantas más mágicas que hay, pero también es muy difícil de manejar. Hay que usar los instrumentos adecuados y cortarlo en la época adecuada. Este año os explicaré cómo. Os adelanto que si se maneja bien, una poción hecha a base de muérdago revierte los efectos de casi todas las maldiciones conocidas siempre que no sean letales.  
-Señor, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta delicada?-dijo Sean.  
-Adelante.  
-Si eso es así, ¿cómo es que no lo usaron para curar a sus padres?  
James sintió deseos de machacarle los hígados a su compañero por preguntar eso. Pero Neville simplemente frunció un poco las cejas, luego prosiguió:  
-De hecho, sí lo usaron. Pero no lo manejaron adecuadamente, con lo que la poción de muérdago que les dieron no tenía más que una décima parte de la fuerza que debía tener. Ese es uno de los motivos por los cuales esta pequeña plantita me interesa tanto. Sigamos.

La clase prosiguió. Neville les habló de la ruda (que servía para curar heridas) y de la mandrágora (si queréis saber para qué sirve, leed "Harry Potter y la cámara secreta") entre otras muchas plantas curativas. Luego, sacó otra vez la maceta de hierba moly.  
-Ejercicio: intentad arrancar esta planta sujetando el tallo con una mano y tirando con la otra hasta que se parta en dos.  
Aquello parecía pan comido. Pero cuando los chicos empezaron a intentarlo, James descubrió con asombro que no eran capaces de conseguirlo por mucho que tirasen. Finalmente, le tocó el turno a James, que pudo ver por qué: el tallo de la planta, aunque flexible, era duro como el hierro. Tras mucho forcejear, se volvió hacia Neville.  
-¿Puedo intentar cortarlo con un cuchillo?  
Por toda respuesta, Neville convocó un cuchillo de uno de los estantes y se lo pasó a James, que intentó cortar el tallo, pero lo único que consiguió fue mellar el cuchillo. Finalmente, se dio por vencido.  
-¿Os rendís?-preguntó Neville a sus sudorosos alumnos de segundo año. Alguno farfulló un "sí" muy débil. Entonces, Neville se remangó su túnica, agarró la hierba moly y de un tironcito suave la arrancó, ante el asombro de todos.  
-¿Alguien puede explicarme por qué yo he conseguido arrancarla fácilmente?-preguntó. Sean (que no había intentado arrancarla) levantó la mano.  
-¿Sí, señor McCormick?  
-No todo el mundo puede arrancarla, señor. Sólo aquellos que han visto morir a un ser querido-dijo.  
-Correcto-dijo Neville, cuyo rostro se ensombreció por un instante. -Bien, deberes para el próximo día, un ensayo de pie y medio sobre esta planta.

Y dicho esto, despidió a la clase con un gesto, pero hizo señas a James y John de que se quedaran. Les miró fijamente, luego dijo en voz baja a John:  
-Está muy bien que defendieras a Hermione, y comprendo que quieras impresionar a Rose: a tu edad, es normal que quieras impresionar a la chica que te gusta. Pero no olvides que si quieres ganarte tu corazón, necesitarás algo más, ¿de acuerdo?  
-¿Qué quieres decir, papá?  
-Quiero decir que ahora está impresionada, pero esa primera impresión se pasará rápido. Es necesario que hagas algo que le guste de verdad, que le haga ver lo buen chico que eres—John se ruborizó ligeramente—. Pero ahora no tenemos tiempo para hablar de eso. Si te parece bien, vienes a verme una tarde y te doy más vete o llegarás tarde a Historia de la Magia.

Y dicho esto, les despidió.

La clase de Historia de la Magia resultó ser como siempre: Binns soltando su rollo y los alumnos intentando no dormirse. No obstante, James y John se la pasaron muy bien, jugando a la "guerra de barcos" mágica. Se juega igual que la guerra de barcos muggle, pero con algunas diferencias. Concretamente, en vez de decir el número de la casilla, la tocas con la varita. Si has acertado, aparece dibujada en ella una pequeña explosión, y si no, aparece una salpicadura. Y cuando hundes un barco, ves sobre el papel un barco dibujado hundiéndose en un mar dibujado.  
En el recreo, James y John se encontraron con Fred, que venía de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y Albus y Rose, que habían tenido dos horas de pociones. Fred les contó muy excitado que Kingsley, el nuevo profesor, les había dicho que habría Duelo como actividad extraescolar, para alumnos de tercero para arriba. También les contó que se había ganado unos varazos por hacerle una maldición Furunculus a un alumno que hizo observaciones obscenas sobre la incipiente feminidad de Rose.  
-¿Qué le dijo?-preguntó James enfurecido. Rose bajó los ojos ligeramente y Albus miró hacia otro lado, pero no dijeron nada.  
-"Rose Titsley"-le susurró Fred al oído. James enrojeció de cólera.  
-¿Dónde está ese cerdo? ¡Le mataré!-gritó.  
-Déjalo, James. Ya tengo bastante con que John y Fred se hayan ganado unos varazos por mi culpa-dijo Rose, compungida.  
-Somos Gryffindors-dijo John, orgulloso.-Nos distinguimos por nuestra caballerosidad, y eso implica defender a las mujeres cuando se las insulta.  
Rose sonrió.  
-Gracias, John-le dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla, que le hizo enrojecer. Fred y James se dieron codazos de complicidad, y Albus sonrió.  
El resto del recreo se lo pasaron charlando. En un momento, James y Fred comentaron que esa tarde se apuntarían al equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, y se jactaron de las cosas que harían sobre la escoba. Albus dijo que no quería que su hermano formara parte del equipo.  
-¿Cómo que no?-preguntó James.  
-Porque si juegas tú seguro que Gryffindor gana, y yo quiero que gane Hufflepuff, que es donde estoy-dijo Albus sonriendo con inocencia. James se sintió muy emocionado al oír aquello. De hecho, de buena gana habría abrazado a su hermano. Pero ese no era el momento, porque había mucha gente mirando, y no quería dar esa imagen.  
Finalmente, tocó la campana, y los cuatro muchachos se separaron. Rose y Albus (que iban a clase juntos) se dirigieron a la clase de Herbología, mientras que James y John caminaban hacia Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, donde ya les aguardaba Kingsley. El profesor pasó lista, luego se dirigió a la clase.  
-Bien. Me llamo Kingsley Shacklebolt, ex auror, ex ministro de Magia, y vuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Este año nos dedicaremos fundamentalmente a lo que podríamos llamar "magia defensiva contra criaturas", y repasaremos lo que vimos el año pasado. Os enseñaré a defenderos de vampiros, hombres lobo, momias, banshees, pixies, boggarts y muchas más. Es mi intención que haya clases prácticas, lo mismo que teóricas-todos alzaron los ojos con interés-, pero eso depende de cómo os portéis-todos pusieron caras largas.-No obstante, también quiero que veamos algunas cosas básicas sobre contraembrujos y contramaldiciones. En principio sólo será teórico, pero si veo buen nivel, puede que haya alguna clase práctica.  
Aquella clase la dedicaron a hacer una prueba inicial, que a James le pareció complicadísima: le preguntaban cosas del tipo: "si te lanzan una maldición de Inmovilidad Total, ¿cómo la repelerías?", "¿qué efectos produce la maldición Cruciatus?" y cosas así. De hecho, apenas pudo responder unas pocas, y eso, porque su padre y su padrino eran Aurores. Al terminar la prueba, Kingsley recogió las hojas, las amontonó sobre la mesa y miró durante un rato a sus pupilos.  
-Sin duda, os preguntaréis por qué os he puesto esta prueba tan difícil-nadie respondió, pero muchos asintieron con la cabeza. -El motivo es convenceros bien de que aún sabéis muy poco, y haceros más humildes, para que así pueda enseñaros mejor. Pensad bien en esto: las Artes Oscuras casi siempre se apoyan en nuestro lado más oscuro, y para poder vencerlas a menudo necesitamos sacar lo mejor de nosotros mismos. El orgullo es muy peligroso porque nos hace desear poder, y el deseo de poder a menudo saca lo peor que llevamos dentro, lo cual nos tienta a recurrir a las Artes Oscuras. Y la humildad es el antídoto contra el orgullo, y por eso quiero inculcaros un poco. ¿Sí, señor Longbottom?-dijo, dirigiéndose a John.  
-¿Es cierto que hay magia oscura que para que funcione es necesario sentir deseo de dañar, de mandar, de herir, de humillar, de matar?  
-Muy cierto, señor Longbottom. Hay magia oscura que requiere de todo eso. Pero más aún, la hay que requiere hacer cosas horribles, no a pesar de que sean horribles, sino precisamente porque son horribles, como por ejemplo el canibalismo o los sacrificios humanos. Pero no vamos a centrarnos en eso ahora porque aún sois unos niños-una mueca de disgusto acogió estas palabras: si quieres irritar a un crío de doce años, lo más rápido es decirle que aún es un niño. -Sí voy a decir que a menudo la Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras nos exigirá sacar lo mejor de nosotros mismos: el humor, la felicidad, la abnegación, la generosidad, el sacrificio, y por encima de todo, el amor. ¿Sí, señor McCormick?  
-¿No es cierto, señor, que el sacrificar la vida voluntariamente por alguien a quien quieres activa una magia tan poderosa que puede resistir maldiciones que de otro modo serían irresistibles?-preguntó Sean.  
-Sobresaliente. Sí, así es. Pero no hace falta llegar tan lejos: actos de abnegación no tan grandes como el sacrificar tu propia vida también pueden lograr maravillas. Este es un tipo de magia muy poderoso pero muy poco conocido, así que poco puedo enseñaros porque yo mismo no sé gran cosa. Pero sí puedo mostraros ejemplos.  
Y para disgusto de James, el primer ejemplo que puso fue el de su padre. Cómo odiaba que le compararan con él (de hecho, uno de los motivos por los que Neville le gustaba mucho como profesor era que nunca le comparaba con él). John, mientras, estaba muy interesado con el que un gran acto de abnegación hecho por amor pudiera contrarrestar la magia oscura, e hizo muchas preguntas al respecto. Finalmente, el timbre tocó, y todos salieron de la clase rumbo al Gran Comedor.

-¿Te duele mucho, John?-preguntó James a su amigo aquella noche, mientras se dirigía hacia su cama y John hacia la suya. Sean, Evan y Gerry estaban, mientras tanto, empezando a desvestirse para ponerse sus pijamas.

-Más que doler, escuece terriblemente-respondió sombríamente John, frotándose su trasero mientras se agachaba para recoger su pijama de debajo de la almohada.

-Fred me dijo que McDougal había hechizado la vara para que escociera más-dijo Sean desde su cama.

-¿Crees que es verdad?-preguntó Evan.

-Si no lo es, lo parece-gimió John al sentarse en la cama.

-¿Y qué dice tu prima de esto, James?-preguntó Sean.-A fin de cuentas, es la Premio Anual y me consta que no está de acuerdo con el uso de la vara para castigar.

-Dice que no hay nada que hacer, que los padres apoyan el uso de la vara-suspiró James. -Esta tarde ha tenido una reunión con los prefectos para explicarles las reglas y para repartir las varas.

-¿Cómo que para repartir las varas?-preguntó Gerry, alarmado.

-Lo que te digo: los prefectos también tienen derecho a azotar si sorprenden a un alumno maldiciendo a otro-respondió James.

-Pues vaya mierda-dijo Sean.-Me apuesto a que algunos prefectos están locos por sacudir.

-Es lo mismo que dijo Fred. Aunque él lo tiene peor que John, a él le han dado seis varazos-dijo James.

-Lo dudo-masculló John.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Sean muy intrigado.

-Creo que yo sé lo que quiere decir-dijo James con una sonrisita malévola. -Que cuando subió de la mazmorra después de que la profesora McDougal le hubiera dado los azotes, mi prima ni se enteró porque estaba babeando sobre el nuevo profe de Encantamientos, ese tal Adonis Apolon.

Todos le miraron extrañados, salvo John, que se ruborizó ligeramente. Entonces, una sonrisita maliciosa se pintó también en los rostros de Sean, Evan y Gerry.

-Aaaah, pillín, creo que te gusta y que esperabas que después de haber defendido a su madre cayera rendida a tus pies, ¿verdad?-dijo Evan dándole unas palmaditas cómplices en los hombros.

-Vaya con John, y parecía tonto-dijo Sean, haciendo lo mismo.

-No te preocupes, que a esta edad las niñas son siempre tontas-dijo Gerry.

-¡Eh, que estamos hablando de mi prima!-protestó James.

-Dejadlo ya, ¿vale?-pidió John, mientras se levantaba de la cama para subirse los pantalones del pijama. James pudo ver fugazmente una fea franja morada con bordes rojizos y amarillentos que le cruzaba las nalgas a su amigo y se indignó muchísimo con su prima, que ni se había dado cuenta de que su amigo había pasado por eso por ella. Mientras, Sean seguía hablando.

-Creo que Fred tenía razón cuando dijo que iba a hacerse homosexual porque uno no puede fiarse de las chicas, que cambian de opinión a cada rato-dijo en tono solemne, como si estuviera diciendo algo muy profundo.

-¡He dicho que lo dejéis ya!-gritó John, sentándose en la cama.

-Vale, vale-dijo Sean, muy cortado, sentándose a su vez en su cama.

James pensaba que Rose era una estúpida: aquella tarde, en vez de interesarse por John una vez que la profesora McDougal le hubo calentado el culo a varazos, se había dedicado a babear sobre lo maravilloso que era Adonis Apollon. Por contraste, Albus , sí se había interesado mucho por John durante la cena. Roxanne, por su parte, había intentado tranquilizar a John diciéndole que no se preocupara, que Hermione también había babeado mucho por un profesor durante su segundo año y que al final aquello se había quedado en nada.

-¿Tú crees?-le había preguntado John en tono dudoso.

-Estoy segura. Antes o después se dará cuenta de que el profe de Encantamientos es un cretino presumido y se dará cuenta de que eres un buen tío- había sido la respuesta de Roxanne.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿habéis leído esto que dice el Evening Prophet de hoy?-dijo Sean.

-Nosotros somos personas normales, no leemos esas cosas-dijo Evan.

-Dice que el proyecto de Ley de Defensa de los Elfos Domésticos no ha sido aprobado en la primera votación.

James alzó las orejas al oír aquello. Sabía perfectamente de qué se trataba: era un proyecto de ley que su tía Hermione llevaba mucho tiempo intentando sacar adelante. En los años anteriores había logrado la aprobación de leyes que mejoraban la situación de los elfos domésticos, pero aquel proyecto iba más allá: pretendía lograr que se terminara para siempre con la esclavitud de los elfos, y que se tomaran las medidas necesarias para prohibir el uso de la magia que reforzaba esa esclavitud. Hasta ahora ni siquiera había logrado que se debatiera ante el pleno del Wizengamot, pero su tío Percy había logrado cambiar eso cuando fue elegido ministro de Magia. No es que estuviera de acuerdo, de hecho, Percy pensaba que aquella ley era demasiado radical y no le gustaba la idea de que se debatiera en público, pero (James sonreía al recordarlo) había tenido que ceder ante las presiones de los abuelos Weasley (en especial de la abuela Molly, que iba todos los años a visitar la tumba del elfo Dobby, en agradecimiento por haberle salvado la vida a su hijo y a dos que eran como hijos suyos), de tío Ron (que apoyaba incondicionalmente todo lo que hiciera tía Hermione), de tío Bill (en cuyo jardín estaba enterrado el elfo doméstico Dobby), y muy en especial de su mamá, que le había amenazado con hacerle un maleficio de mocomurciélagos si no permitía que la ley se debatiera. No sólo eso: unos días antes de volver a Hogwarts, había oído a su padre garantizarle a tía Hermione que si la ley se aprobaba la Oficina de Aurores actuaría con contundencia para reprimir las violaciones que de ella se cometieran. Decidió que al día siguiente escribiría a su tía para animarla. No obstante, pensó que antes debería averiguar algo más sobre lo que había pasado.

-¿Dice algo sobre por qué no ha sido aprobado?-preguntó James con interés.-Mi tía Hermione ha luchado mucho por ella.

-Parece ser que en principio tu tía tenía garantizado que saldría en primera votación, pero por lo visto un miembro del Wizengamot le dijo que para votar que sí, ella tendría que apoyar la Proposición 66, y entonces tu tía se negó, y ese miembro se abstuvo-le explicó Sean.

-¿La Proposición 66?¿Qué diablos es eso?-preguntó John muy intrigado.

-Eso mismo digo yo. ¿Qué tiene esa proposición para que mi tía arriesgue la aprobación de una ley por la que tanto ha luchado?-dijo James.

-Aquí no lo dice, sólo dice que es una proposición de ley muy polémica y que se debatirá dentro de una semana-respondió Sean. -Pero lo que sí dice es que no ha salido aprobada por tan solo un voto, que todavía puede salir en la segunda o en la tercera votación.

—De todas formas, tiene que ser algo muy serio, lo de esa Proposición 66. Mi tía Hermione lleva más de dos años trabajando en ese proyecto de ley de defensa de los elfos y la he oído decir muchas veces lo interesada que está en que se apruebe. Y ahora, al negarse a apoyar esa proposición, se arriesga a fracasar otra vez-dijo James.

—A lo mejor es una ley que permite usar la tortura—sugirió Sean.

—No digas tonterías—bufó Evan.

—Pues hace años lo hicieron—replicó el escocés.—Lo cuentan en "Harry Potter y el Cáliz de fuego": durante la primera guerra contra Voldemort, permitieron a los Aurores usar la tortura.

—Suena bien, pero yo creo que no es eso—dijo James.—Aunque fuera lo que dices, mi padre jamás autorizaría a usar la tortura. No, yo creo que es más bien una ley que permite a todos los magos meterse con los muggles.

—Imposible—replicó John.—Si eso fuera así, jamás le habrían pedido a tu tía que la apoyara, porque ella es hija de muggles, ¿no?

James asintió. ¿Qué podría ser aquella misteriosa Proposición 66? Como ninguno de ellos tenía ni idea, la conversación cambió al Quidditch. James se había apuntado a las pruebas para entrar en el equipo de Gryffindor, por supuesto, lo mismo que Fred. Éstas tendrían lugar a mediados del mes de septiembre, y el chico estaba seguro de que las pasaría. Sir Nick Casi Decapitado, el fantasma de Gryffindor, le había contado que había visto pasar por Hogwarts a muchas generaciones de Potters, y que las últimas diez habían sido fieles a dos tradiciones. Primero: ser buenos en quidditch. Segundo: enamorarse de pelirrojas. Lo cual dio pie a hablar de nuevo de John y Rose, para disgusto del primero.

Mientras oía a sus compañeros de cuarto meterse con las chicas y lo inconstantes que supuestamente son, James pensaba. Cayó en la cuenta de una cosa: sabía que el mayor temor de su amigo era convertirse en un nuevo Voldemort, pero ¿cómo era compatible ser Voldemort y estar celoso porque la chica que te gusta bebe los vientos por un profesor joven y guapo? Luego pensó que Rose no sabía nada de aquella terrible maldición que John llevaba consigo. ¿Y si se lo decía? Entonces quizá su prima se asustaría, pero, ¿y si no lo hacía? A lo mejor, si John le abría su corazón Rose querría yudarle. Sabía bien que a su prima eso se le daba muy bien, consolar a gente que lo estaba pasando mal. Y entonces se le ocurrió un plan para que John conquistara a su prima Rose. No sólo impresionarla, sino, como había dicho Neville la noche anterior, ganarse su corazón. Rose tendría que ver, como había dicho Roxanne, que John era un gran tipo, que si bien llevaba consigo una maldición que podría llevarle a convertirse en un nuevo Voldemort, no aceptaba pasivamente ese destino. ¿No había sido seleccionado en Gryffindor en vez de en Slytherin a fin de cuentas? ¿No había buscado su amistad desde el día en que se conocieron? ¡Y el año anterior le había salvado la vida a su padre! Sí, eso haría, ayudaría a John porque era su amigo y los amigos se ayudan entre sí. En ese momento, se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta.

-A ver, que ya es muy tarde-oyeron decir al prefecto Oliver Wood junior. -A dormir, o habrá azotes.

-Vale, vale-gritó Sean, apagando de un soplido la vela. Los demás hicieron lo mismo. Cerraron las cortinas, se tumbaron de medio lado sobre sus camas, y pocos minutos después cinco niños de doce años dormían como troncos.


End file.
